


LOVE THEME

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [7]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: 只有Jacky不用拍夜戏，他决定独自去看一场自己的新电影。





	LOVE THEME

Benny没说他要加班，但眼下看，也是不必说了。  
Jacky今晚最后一次看到他，是自己在别人帮助下卸妆，刚抹掉一层浮汗，就听到脑后飙过一阵急匆匆的脚步。他掉转头，只看到一个白发苍苍的背影。Benny一路奔出去，其实Jacky并不知道他眼下又在忙什么。  
Benny在年过半百的人里头也算跑得快的，只是他寻常并不会跑得这样急。化妆师说：完了，看来要加班了，导演这个状态就是要加班。  
Jacky说：他没同我讲。  
结果确实只有他一个人不用加班。在一个相对陌生的小城市，独对一个夜晚。回到酒店房间，因为这房间原是他与Benny同住，这时时刻刻都是一同share的环境突然只剩下他只身孤影，难免觉得无味。他给Benny发简讯，询问晚上是否回去睡的，隔了一刻，收到公事公办的回复：你先睡，或去玩玩。  
他不在，Jacky心下空落，居然慌了神，不知道自己还能干什么。  
身边问了一圈人，个个都忙，一个叫不出名字的谁，塞了一张影院储值卡给他。  
影院里正热映的是他自己参与的电影，成片之后，还未看过。想说去看看也好，便又给Benny发简讯说，你去拍你的电影，那我去看我的电影了。  
这次收到的回复多了几分人情味，不再好像应公。  
“电影院里好冷，你带件外套去。”

电影院里总是这样，一年似只有两季。空调打得足，到这种外面湿热的夏天，门里门外根本两个世界。  
Jacky开映后才进去，坐下来，便把外套穿上。他是故意为之，在客房服务送回已洗过的衣服里的，专门拿去了Benny最常穿的其中一件。既然人不能来，衣服来了，便也算是陪伴。  
他的脸近来曝光度太高，容易被公众辨识，开映前买票时就有人认出他，说这不是那个演员吗？有工作人员机敏得很，帮着掩饰过了，又应允看完先放他从特殊通道离开。  
这样他才能安然看这一场电影。只是亮灯之前，就须要离去，注定听不到片尾曲。  
躲在倒数第二排的最右边，那无人问津的角落里面。Jacky顶着两肩寒气，把Benny外套穿上了。  
他是把这件薄薄的“皮肤”抖开，披在身上。织物抚摸过他的肩头、臂膀，柔软而且又有点凉薄，确然极似Benny的抚摸。  
人没有来，但记忆是烙印在身体上的，稍有刺激就被勾起，根本甩不掉。

Benny的手指，就是这样既柔软又凉薄的。  
抚触也很轻，像蝉翼划过身体，至少这两夜都是如此。Jacky问过，那手指为何总是低悬，轻轻擦过而已，而不肯就这样落下，抓握，搓揉，给予Jacky所渴望的令人生痛的磨擦。Benny解释说：那是因为太晚，他们又都太累，互相打扰，只能恶性循环。  
“我以为你睡了。”他说。  
呵，这就是他的毛病了，Benny总是认为自己已经非常老了，须发苍苍，只有老年人的退守方式才适合自己。Jacky很怀疑他是认为时至如今，能够抱住彼此的肩膀一同入睡，就似已满足，人生再无亏欠。  
他还记得Benny第一次带他走进这个片场，走进这座花了数月光景从空无一物开始，一砖一瓦搭建起来的城池，指着远方照耀牌楼的金红色晚霞，在他的耳边说：“看这夕阳多美啊。”  
Jacky本来还想回话，表达一下自己的看法。他是真的很喜欢这座城，这是一个电影人的杰作，从幻梦中逐渐化虚为实，成就现场。  
这已不仅仅是一个电影布景，在这过于倚仗特效的数字银幕时代，这是一个真实存在的梦想乡。能够踏足，也可以碰触。可以栖身，也可被一夕损毁。  
因此Jacky什么都没有说，在夕阳下他转头看着Benny被正在远去的阳光染成淡金色的华发，就是打算要在这时告诉他：我很喜欢这儿，在这里很舒服。  
因为这不是一个景，这就是一座城。  
可惜，每个人心中都有一座危城，固若万年只是热望，现实总有朝不保夕的隐忧。Benny在他的赞叹说出之前，就忽然发出感叹。  
“要是我再年轻十岁就好了，还能同你做更多事。”  
对呀，他们是梦中人。  
置身在他人梦里，表演悲欢合离。自己一年到头，有时一个美梦也做不全，唏噓总难免。

Benny此时应当还是退守在他创造的危城之中，这一整夜，他又将这样度过了。  
Jacky此时则是坐在影院，在漆黑的一角里呆看屏幕上的自己，挣扎得青筋暴起目眦欲裂，哀嚎着演出，狼狈尽渗表里，是蓬头垢面，带着哭腔叫嚷说：“我已经在戒了！”  
说的是毒瘾，不是感情与渴望。前者尚有药物能够治疗，后者完全虚无缥缈。  
他总以为Jacky不会等他，以为一个疲倦的职业武打演员等不到足够晚，等不到他悄悄灭灯、蹑手蹑脚上楼。他不知道Jacky敏感的耳朵，连他脱下这件空调外套的时的低微磨擦都能捕捉。  
他是抱住枕头，在被中一动不动蜷缩。但也是满怀期待，等着落在自己皮肤上的一只手。必然是凉薄的，犹带着空调的冷气，指腹柔软，并不似武人们那么坚硬。指尖会刮擦过他的脸颊，这说明Benny就是那么中意他睡着的样子。既然如此，他只能继续扮演一个沉睡的人了。  
Benny会很小心地钻进被子，等觉到自己皮肤都暖过来了，才慢慢向Jacky的身体贴靠过去。这个过程Jacky已经摸透摸熟，只要耐心些“睡着”，Benny终究是要靠过来的。可他毕竟等不及，于是又动歪脑筋，要在Benny调整薄被时，发出半梦半醒的呻吟——然后舒展手脚。不满足的低哼都是他的本能，是由他真正未被满足的心念催生，需要时就能信手拈来，加速整个过程。  
他要在这样的时候翻身，假装是睡糊涂了，伸手伸脚，把这副偷偷摸摸靠近的身体一把搂住。若是没有遭遇推拒，自然手手脚脚都要挂上去，不到寸寸纠缠，是绝不能罢休。  
那身体已经吹凉了，被人造的晚风，被繁琐的工作。Jacky有十足的信心，就能这样把它暖过来。

电影散场前Jacky就跑了，有员工依约前来，引他入员工通道。虽然成片是第一次看，之前也看过局部的剪辑，知道这结局，知道自己最后，是站在旷野草丛中微笑。  
也算舒了一口气，算是做了世间美好事，又留下一个光影错落的小故事。所有的苦楚都没有白捱，对电影的热情也未退减。  
影片最后一个镜头，是朝阳升起。而他想起，自己也是该要回去，奔向他的夕阳了。  
他像摸黑前行的爱丽丝，从影画的奇境中一口气奔出来，遁进了安全通道。  
安全通道不安全，他遭人伏击，门还没有彻底关妥，就被一双手臂拦腰箍住。一霎间隙，想到七八种脱身的方式，有一半都能把身后人直接打至断片。  
但是他并没有，他什么都没有做，由着那人将他抱起转过半圈，又放落地面。  
他是认识Benny Chan身上的衣裤的，他也好熟悉这手臂拥抱的力度与角度。于是根本懒得挣扎，如玩偶娃娃，直接往他胳膊肩头上又靠又挂。  
Benny仍是没有讲话。明明有很很多问题要解释，但是偏偏都冇话。他没说自己怎么查知他的位置，又如何从片场赶来，刚好在此时此地，将他捕获堵截。他也没说自己为什么要这样做，是为什么，要从他那最最安全的危城中走出来，到白炽灯下，像一个自舔孤独的傻瓜，专事等着一个自命孤独的傻瓜。  
他只是松开手，把Jacky的帽子摘下，揉一揉他的头发。他们挤在陌生墙角，位置偏僻无人知道。  
就在那无名之地、无形城中，他们抓住彼此的肩膀紧紧拥抱。不约而同，用一个悄然无声的吻，把这个夜晚终结了。

END


End file.
